Bros Through and Through
by Eyeseers
Summary: Chase has been going through feelings of doubt and despair over his love life. While his big older brother, Adam, tries to comfort him in his time of need. It seems that Chase has a more complicated plan up his sleeve.


**Hey everybody! I hope summer 2019 is going just as well for you as it is for me! It is so nice to see you all again! I hope you have enjoyed my latest one-shot, Spin's Dojo Experience. Please make sure to review, comment and share your own ideas of stories that you want to be seen. It's been a few months in the making! But now, the time has come. Ladies and Gentleman, with a brand new one-shot I present to you Bros Through and Through.**

* * *

_Eyeseers Inc. Presents..._

_Bros Through and Through_

_*This is piece of work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers **only**! We are in no way in relation to the Disney corporation! Eyeseers Inc. does not own any Disney XD Shows mentioned throughout the story. This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We do not know any of these actors' sexual orientation. T__he characters mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen.__ I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the stars. **None of this is real!** All disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chase Davenport turned the shower handle, stopping the refreshingly hot water from falling all over his exhausted, golden body. He let out an audible sigh, saying to himself, "Damn, I can't believe it's over. No girls are ever gonna want me!"

He picked his towel off the rack and began drying his face and body before making his way back to his room. He walked with his head down, replaying in his mind the many things he and his wannabe girlfriend could have done together if they would accept him. The youngest Davenport child began rapping the lyrics from OT Genesis' "Coco" to himself, before spotting his overly childish older brother, Adam.

"Chase, what are you still doing here? I thought everyone had left." Adam stupidly questioned.

"Just trying to regain my thoughts. I can't believe that not one girl at that school would go out with me," Chase said solemnly. His tone was one of both sadness and defeat.

"All we can do is move on little brother. High school is almost done and over. It's about to be in the past! You gotta just pick yourself up so we can enjoy the rest of the school year and summer. That's all there is to it." The bulky young adult encouragingly lectured. "C'mom man, you're Chase Davenport! One of the smartest people ever"

"Yeah, I know man, I just..." The genius sighed.

Adam walked over and sat next to his younger brother, but not before Chase readjusted his towel around his waist to make sure his pelvic region was fully covered. The younger fuller brother wanted to put a reassuring hand on the brunette's shoulder, but Adam was still in his swim trunks and still drenched in water from the pool.

Chase Davenport was not usually a fan of the pools and public showers. In fact, he would wait until he was the only one before showering publicly. When he was in his early teens, the youngest of the Davenport siblings had been ruthlessly teased by the other guys at his school for his insanely bushy brown pubes and huge mammoth cock. 'Dick Fro' and 'Schlong' were the nicknames he was tortured with. Although he had never cracked a good comeback joke himself, Chase nevertheless used to laugh awkwardly along with the rest of the guys in an attempt to play things cool.

The duo sat in silence. As they got caught up in their own thoughts for several minutes, the young brunette stood up and collected his clothing. Adam couldn't help but look out the corner of his eye and stare at the thin white cotton towel that firmly held Chase's golden butt cheeks in place. He turned his head in the opposite direction, slightly embarrassed to be looking at the ass of his younger brother.

What do you gave planned for tonight?" The spontaneous older brother asked inquisitively.

Chase turned his head back around to answer his stronger brother but was caught off guard as he saw Adam standing stark naked. "Umm...I uh...um, I'm not sure," The brunette stuttered, struggling to find a response. "I guess I'm just gonna go back to my room and play Call of Duty."

"Cool! Can I join you? Maybe I can finally beat you this time." Adam quickly got excited at the possibly of defeating his younger brother yet again.

"Yeah cool, that sounds like a plan!" The tanned teen huffed.

"Thanks for the invite little bro. Now, I'm gonna take a shower. It's getting pretty late." The bionic older Davenport stated as he stood up and dropped his swimming trunks.

"Whew, it's chillier in here than I thought," the strongest of the Fuller clan said, as the cool air hit his exposed eight-pack abs and instantly made his pink nipples hard. He walked into the shower and before he knew it the the raven-haired young adult was already out. Smelling like lemons, the scent quickly caught the attention of Chase.

Because the older Davenport child was taking forever to get to his standard of clean, the young tan brunette had noticed that's Adam's hairless sack, which was interestingly a shade lighter than the rest of his body, was completely shriveled up, along his flaccid seven cock.

"Dude, are you looking at my cock?!" Adam inquired.

"Huh? What," The golden muscle bound teen asked, acting both confused and caught off guard at the question.

"Dude quit playing, you know our dicks shrivel up when it's cold. This ain't my normal size!" The young raven-haired adult said with a laugh, as he gently tugged his small cock, which indeed was smaller than it usually was due to the cool air.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about that. Didn't even notice to be honest," Chase said awkwardly. "but I know you will notice this!" The bulky brother pulled off his thin white cotton towel and quickly threw it to the wayside. His impressively large six inch limp cock jumped as the cool air hit it, before slightly shriveling up and retracting into itself. Chase took his left hand and moved it around his unkempt rough dark brown pubic hair that was glistening with sweat. His concentration broke as heard Adam laughing.

"Yooooo bro, you still haven't shave your hairs?! SHIT!" The older bionic brother shouted, as he put his soft hands up to his flat toned stomach and belted out an over-the-top, if not forced, laugh.

"We really don't need to talk about that, though." The tanned teen tried to ignore the question.

"No, for real. Like, why don't you shave? Or trim it at least?" The more muscular Davenport sibling inquired in a half-joking, half-serious tone. He quickly got serious as he wanted a one-on-one conversation with his younger brother.

"I don't feel the need to. I'm a growing man. We're supposed to have hair. Why shave it?" Chase responded with a solid concrete answer. "I mean, come on man." He continued, using both of his hands to point at his older brother then down at his own package.

The skin of Adam's light-skinned body was as perfectly smooth as a baby's bottom. There wasn't a hair in sight. His light-colored dick, which was normally about seven inches long, had a noticeably dark brown circumcision ring just below his pink glan. Conversely, Chase's bushy dark-colored pubes contrasted with the rest of mostly hairless pale body, with the sole exception of his lightly hairy armpits. And unlike his older bionic brother, the tan teen's circumcision scar was barely noticeable. An impressive six inch shaft hung at the base of the tuft of hair along with his equally impressive balls.

The brothers became mesmerized as they stared deeply at their cocks and balls for first time since they were little children. "Wow big bro! You really have grown!," the intelligent child said sarcastically. To his credit, Adam's cock was the "prettiest," since it was proportional in both length and girth.

"You know, I'd like to try some of that dick myself, to be honest," Chase mumbled, but loud enough for Adam to hear.

"Excuse me but WHAT?," The muscular young adult asked, not sure if he had actually heard what he thought he heard.

"I said I want to try some of that dick of yours," Chase said, raising his voice.

The toned teen walked over to Adam, and took his big bro's hung seven inch limp cock in his hand. Unintimidated, he stared his older bionic teammate dead in the face. Adam, shocked and confused, broke the stare, casting his eyes downward to Chase's tan hand which was fondling his fleshy pink meat. He smirked mischievously.

_What's happening? _Adam thought to himself. _This can't be real. Chase is straight_. Isn't he? _I'm straight!_ _And what about Bree and Leo? And our team._ _What would we do if they found out?_ _Everyone knows I'm bound to spill some secrets, but no one in the world would imagine that Chase took advantage of me!_ A wave of questions and emotions ran through his head before he felt a familiar sensation around his cock.

He looked down and found his younger brother once again staring into his brown eyes as he sucked his cock. Not a word was spoken as Chase's slurping was the only noise in the bathroom. _I can't believe this. _Adam got caught up in his thoughts.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, resting his hands on his hips. Chase was good; he for sure knew what he was doing. The older muscular teen felt the blood rush to his young manhood, and in literally less than a minute, the horny 20-year-old's thick shaft had become completely erect and grew to its full mass.

"Goddamn, this dick taste good," Chase moaned, finally breaking the silence.

He took his brother's dick out his mouth and stared at in disbelief. The seven inch length was primarily salty due to all of the chafing within their tight mission suits. It really was a beautiful sight to behold.

"You like that shit huh," The intelligent Davenport teased. Adam remained silent.

To further pleasure his older brother, the brunette took the long appendage back into his grasp and gently licked the piss slit at the tip, before twirling his tongue around the fat mushroom head. He finished him off by deep throating the shaft in one swift gulp.

"Aaah!" Adam gasped, biting his bottom lip to stop the escaping moan.

No girl he had ever been with had been able to take his whole dick in their mouth; it was simply too big. Now here he was, in silent euphoric bliss as he felt the vibrations of Chase's throat massage his entire thick member.

For his part, the smartest of the Davenport clan rested in face inside Adam's crotch, which was for the most part, fresh and reeked of his natural scent, which Chase enjoyed in the slightest. The wiry hairs that existed tickled his nose, and before long, caused the youngest Davenport to start gagging. He had to pull himself off the seven inches before he choked and injured his throat. "How am I doing?" Chase teased as he stroked his big brother's throbbing cock.

Adam responded by grabbing his sack and sticking it in little bro's face. Taking the obvious hint, the intelligent bionic teen licked his more muscular brother's balls. He would take one testicle into his mouth at a time and suck on it gently, before pushing it out with an audible "plop" sound and moving on to the other. There were times in which Chase managed to get both of them into his mouth at the same time.

As he continued sucking, Chase slipped his hand under Adam and slid a finger into his bionic brother's warm hole. He could feel the tight rectum flexing, pushing him out despite the light almost girly moans that was coming from the bulky hunk. The brunette watched in awe as his long finger, glistening and coated with his own saliva, was swallowed up and pushed back out by his big brother's asshole.

Reacting to that sudden shock, Adam threw his head back and released a loud groan as his thick cock throbbed against the walls of his tanned brother's throat.

Removing his tender mouth from the fresh flesh of Adam's seven inch cock, Chase lead his tongue further south into the smooth region that was Adam's stretched hole.

"Why don't you lift those buff legs of yours, buddy? I need a better view." Chase convinced his older brother to let him penetrate his insides.

Willingly, Adam did as he was told. He took a leg in each hand lifted them towards his chest. Chase stared at the sight before him: two big, round, white butt cheeks, each with tiny little strands of dark hair on them. He stuck his face in further, and the sweat and body odor emanating off Adam reached his nostrils. After using his hands to pull his teammate's cheeks apart, the youngest Davenport finally found his older brother's sacred asshole. A beautiful light pink color, and every bit of virginal. He teased Adam and stuck his nose up against his asshole and inhaled the intoxicating fumes.

The muscle bound teen began his oral assault on Adam's twitching asshole, taking note of how the saliva from his tongue dripped onto the raven-haired young adult's butt cheeks. Adam reached euphoric bliss as he clenched both his hole and toes tightly at the unfamiliar tickling sensation. The young man raised his bionic brother's leg to grant him better access, while the older child took his right hand and placed it on the back of Chase's head, urging him to go in deeper. "Mmm, oh fuck yeah. That's it, Chasey! Eat my ass out! Make me wet with that tongue of yours! "

He quickly pulled his tongue out from the gaping hole and got into position. Instantly, Adam firmly planted his legs on the youngest boy's broad shoulders followed by Chase's neglected six inch cock lining up with the bulkier Davenport's entrance. Easing forward, the thickness pressed slowly into the tight ring and broke past it.

"Fuuuucckkkk that feels good!" Adam shouted as he pushed his round ass back, allowing more of his younger brother's meat to invade his hole.

After another minute or so, Chase eagerly leaned in and sucked Adam's big flat nipples while slowly bucking his hips and rocking back and forth into the older bionic boy's rectum. The pain subsided and was starting to turn into pleasure.

"Fuck me harder," Adam moaned in pleasure. "Harder! HARDER!"

Chase sped up, spitting onto his beefy brother's cock that lied on his toned stomach. The younger bionic Davenport noticed that Adam had his eyes closed and was slowly rocking his head from side to side in disbelief, letting a moan escape from his lips here and there as Chase pounded away.

The hunkier bionic sibling finally opened his eyes and was met with Chase staring directly at him. The duo stared deep into each other's eyes as though they were searching for the sole of the other. Adam smiled and bit his lips before puckering them and extending his face upwards towards Chase. The intelligent bionic brunette followed suit, and the two exchanged a long, passionate kiss with Chase not missing a single beat as he continued his assault on the more muscular sibling's asshole with his six inch cock. Their tongues fought inside each other's mouth.

"You're a really good kisser," Adam said, with a sly cheeky smile.

Chase couldn't help but smile as he didn't say anything. He ravenously groped the older Davenport's chest and had his fingers circling around the little nubbin. Speeding up his thrusting, Adam stared in admiration at Chase's focus and stamina. He watched as a bead of sweat dripped from the cute intelligent teen's forehead towards Adam's face. Just as he laid back down and closed his eyes, Chase roughly pulled out.

"I'm gonna cum," the youngest bionic brunette top said with bated breath. He furiously stroked his twitching dick with both hands until impressive volleys of thick, milky white cum erupted from his piss slit and landed all over Adam's cherubic face and upper chest.

Chase quickly hovered over Adam and stuck his manhood in between his pink lips. The more muscular brother sucked the remnants of the baby making fluid that was still flowing from his engorged piss slit. He deep throated his much stronger older brother, just to get back at him for making Chase nearly choke on his member. The eldest Davenport used the muscles at the back of his throat to vibrate around his little brother's six inch cock until he felt it go limp. He went to pull himself out of his friend's mouth, but Adam stubbornly stayed latched onto it.

OOOUUUCCCCHHH!" The slightly buff teen yelped. After hearing the screams, Adam finally released the length and laughed. The duo laid back on the floor while their cocks dangled between their very toned legs.

"That was amazing," Chase mumbled.

"Come Again?" Adam heard his younger brother, but he wanted to hear him say it again.

"I said that was a good fuck! I've never fucked anything that walked before," Chase continued, wiping the sweat that continued to drip from his forehead.

The muscular Adam stood up and bent over in front of his cute younger brother as he spread his round butt cheeks far apart, nearly exposing his abused hole again. "Oh, so you like this, huh? Adam egged on. "Well, it's all yours! Anytime you want it, Chasey. Especially now that I know that you fuck a big guy like me like that!"

Chase began to stand up and walk away before he felt Adam using his super strength to grab him and pull him back into his grasp. "Let me finish you off." Chase moaned seductively.

Both of their bodies shuttered at the feel of the other. For Chase, it was nice to directly feel Adam's throbbing cock pulsating deep inside his mouth again. As for the older bionic brother, it was nice to feel the young brunette's vibrating throat. Adam reached over and playfully bit Chase's ear, before whispering, "I wanna fuck the shit out of you."

His juices got going, and thick globs of cum emerged from his glans and into Chase's mouth. The massive amount of seed quickly overflowed the intelligent Davenport's mouth and dripped down his chin.

Holding his brother's facial cheeks in his hands, Chase chuckled, "You can fuck me anytime, but then you gotta let me return the favor!"

The duo smiled at each other and kissed once more as their hips began to rock back and forth in passionate sexual union.

* * *

**Well guys and gals, that's another one-shot for the history books. Please comment, review, and follow not just for this oneshot but for the multiple stories and other oneshots. Your feedback really does assist me as I write my next full-length story or oneshot. Thank you all for reading! **

**Much love always,**

**Eyeseers**


End file.
